PARK & OH Family
by ichanyeollie26
Summary: " Tentang dua keluarga yang saling dekat satu sama lain"


PARK & OH Family

Pairing :

Chanbaek

Hunhan

Park Byunhee (ChanBaek child)

Oh Sehan (HunHan Child)

This is GS story ! bagi yang gasuka GS story harap gausah baca yang berujung jadi ngebash author!

Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Oh dipenuhi oleh suara tangis seorang anak bayi kira-kira berumur 7 bulan, Oh Sehan. Ya sehan adalah putra pertama dari sehun dan luhan dari hasil pernikahan mereka.

Merasa terusik dengan suara tangisan sehan membuat sepasang suami istri tersebut terpaksa tidak ini masih pukul 5 kurang dan mereka biasa bangun pukul 6 terlebih sekarang ini hari pun menghampiri box bayi sehan dan menggendong putranya tersebut "cup..cup anak eomma jangan buang air ya?" tanya luhan karna dirasa popok anaknya baru akan menaruh anaknya untuk mengambilkan popok namun sehan tampak tak mau ditinggal olehnya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah ranjangnya dengan sehun dan tampak sehun yang kembali tertidur setelah tadi sempat terbangun karna tangisan sehan. Luhan mendengus sebal melihat sang suami yang kembali tertidur,ia pun berjalan kearah sehun dan mengguncang tubuh sang suami agar bangun " sehunn cepat bangun..." suruh luhan,namun sehun tetap tak bergeming,hingga akhirnya...

"YA! OH SEHUN! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSIRAM KAU!" Teriak luhan dan sontak membuat sehun langsung terduduk.

"Aisshhh kenapa membangunkanku sepagi ini?lagipula ini kan hari minggu baby lu" ujar sehun dengan nada malas.

"Sehan buang air dan ia tak mau kutinggal,aku ingin mengambilkan popoknya dulu kau tolong gendong sehan dulu " Ujar luhan sambil menyerahkan sehan kepada sehun,sehun pun menerima sehan dengan malas-malasan.

"Gendong yang benar oh sehun!" Ujar luhan dengan nada kesal melihat suaminya yang pemalas tersebut.

"Ne..nee.." Jawab sehun sambil membenarkan gendongannya pada sehan.

"haisshh sehannie ini masih pagi dan ini hari minggu kenapa kau mengganggu tidur appa eohh?" Tanya sehun kepada sehan. Seakan mengerti anak itu menangis dengan sangat keras

"HUWA...HUWAAA" Sehun pun kebingungan bagaimana caranya mendiamkan sehan karna dia tak pernah menghadapi sehan jika sang anak sedang menangis,pastilah luhan yang mengurusnya jika anak itu menangis.

"anak appa yang tampan yang jangan menangis...cup..cup sehannie maafkan appa ne tadi kan appa hanya bercanda " ujar sehun sambil menimang-nimang sang anak. Luhan pun datang dengan segala keperluan sehan ditangannya "Yak oh sehun apa yang kau lakukan pada anakmu?bukankah tadi ia tak menangis?" tanya luhan sambil mengambil alih gendongan sehan dari tangan sehun ke tangannya "aisshh aku tak tahu baby lu tiba-tiba dia menangis seperti itu" jawab sehun.

Tangisan sehan pun berhenti ketika luhan yang menggendongnya dan luhan pun menggantikan popok sehan dengan cekatan,sehun pun hanya melihat istri cantiknya tersebut yang sedang menggantikan popok sang pun senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sang istri.

"Nahh selesai sekarang umma mau memasak kau bersama appa dulu ne dan jangan menangis,pukul saja kepalanya jika appa membuatmu menangis " ujar luhan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat yang membuat sang anak pun hanya manyun mendengarkan ucapan sang istri "Ini tolong kau jaga sehan sementara aku memasak" Ucap luhan sambil menyerahkan sehan kembali,sehun pun mengambil alih gendongan dengan itu luhan pun berjalan menuju dapur sementara sehun mengajak anaknya ke halaman rumahnya untuk menikmati pagi hari yang cerah.

Di lain tempat tepatnya kediaman keluarga Park tampak rumah itu masih terasa sepi dikarenakan para penghuninya masih terlelap dengan damainya.

Tampak di sebuah kamar sepasang suami istri masih terlelap dengan damainya sambil berpelukan hingga kedamaian yang tercipta terpecahkan oleh suara seorang anak perempuan yang cantik. Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sang anak langsung memasuki kamar umma dan appanya yang masih terlelap tersebut "UMMAA...APPAA " teriak sang anak sambil naik keranjang orang tuanya dan mengguncangkan tubuh umma dan appa nya tersebut. Merasa tak mendapat respon dari kedua orang tuanya sang anak pun kembali mengguncang tubuh keduanya "aissh umma...appa ayoo bangunn ini kan hari minggu jangan bermalas-malasan,ayoo bangunnn " ujar sang anak dengan nada memohon " Nee..nee umma bangun" Baekhyun -sang ibu- pun akhirnya bangun,sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya iya tidur di pinggir ranjang. Byunhee yang melihat sang appa masih terlelap pun tak menyerah dan terus berusaha membangunkan sang appa

"Appaaa ayoo appa juga bangunnn " Byunhee terus-terusan mengguncang tubuh chanyeol - Sang ayah- agar bangun . Chanyeol pun menyerah dan akhirnya terbangun,byunhee pun tersenyum senang melihat kedua orang tuanya akhirnya terbangun.

"Haissshh ada apa sebenarnya kau membangunkan appa dan umma sepagi ini?lagi pula ini juga hari kau akan bangun siang" Tanya chanyeol sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya/

"Tak ada karna tumben aku bangun sepagi ini dan aku kesepian karna appa dan umma belum bangun jadi aku membangunkan appa dan umma hehe" ujar bocah berumur 5 tahun tersebut dengan cengirannya . "haisshh anak ini...sini kauu.." Chanyeol pun menggelitiki putrinya tersebut,baekhyun yang melihat hanya tersenyum simpul menyaksikan duo anak ayah tersebut.

"aaaahh appa sudahhh geliiii...ampuuunn byunhee minta maaf" Chanyeol pun menghentikan aksi menggelitiki byunhee tersebut " Ummaaa byunhee laparrr" ujar byunhee dengan nada memelas .

"arraseo arraseo umma masak dulu neee" Jawab baekhyun.

Sementara baekhyun memasak di dapur duo anak ayah tersebut melenggang menuju ruang ruang tengah chanyeol memilih menyetel tv dan mencari siaran yang bagus sementara byunhee memainkan ipad milik sang appa .

"Appa aku merindukan sehan" ujar byunhee sambil terus mengotak –atik ipad milik ,keluarga sehun dan chanyeol memang sangat dekat dikarenakan memang chanyeol & baekhyun juga sehun & luhan dulunya sekarang pun mereka masih bersahabat dengan dekat,hingga byunhee menganggap sehan sebagai yang sedang menonton pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang anak. "kau merindukan mereka?" byunhee pun hanya mengangguk.

"sini berikan ipad nya pada appa biar appa menghubungi sehun ahjussi lewat video call agar kau bisa melihat sehan" ujar chanyeol seraya mengambil ipad yang berada di tangan byunhee. Chanyeol pun segera menghubungi sehun lewat video call hingga akhirnya seseorang di sebrang sana –sehun- menjawab telponnya .

"Yoboseo" ujar sehun yang tampak sedang memangku si kecil sehan

"yoboseo sehun-ah apa kabar kalian?heii apa kabarkau jagoan?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun dan sehan. Byunhee pun dengan segera duduk dipangkuan chanyeol

"haii sehanniee aku merindukanmuuuu" ujar byunhee dengan senyuman,sehan pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat byunhee.

"ohh haii chanyeol hyung dan byunhee kami semua disini baik-baik saja,bagaimana dengan kalian?kau juga apa kabar byunhee?" tanya sehun

"aku baik ahjussi...umma dan appa kan appa?" ujar byunhee dengan nada semangat yang hanya diangguki oleh chanyeol.

"Syukurlahh,oh ya kemana baekhyun noona?" tanya sehun

"dia sedang memasak di dapur,dan kemana juga luhan noona?" jawab chanyeol dan langsung bertanya balik pada sehun.

"dia juga sedang memasak dan aku disuruh menjaga sehan" jawab sehun sambil memainkan tangan anaknya.

"ahjussi dan ahjumma kapan lagi akan bermain kerumah byunhee? Byunhee sangat merindukan kalian terutama sehan"tanya byunhee dengan suara imutnya itu membuat siapa saja yang mendengar menjadi gemas.

"lain kali kami pasti datang kerumah byunhee tapi tak sekarang karna ahjussi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan ahjussi,sekali-kali byunhee juga harus main ke rumah ahjussi" jawab sehun.

"ya byunhee juga ingin bermain kerumah ahjussi tapi appa juga sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya" jawab byunhee sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan cemberut begitu byunhee-ya appa mu kan bekerja untukmu pun juga begitu" ujar sehun menyemangati byunhee,hingga tak lama terdengar teriakan luhan yang menyuruh sehun dan sehan keruang makan karna masakannya sudah matang.

"byunhee-ya,chanyeol hyung lain kali lagi ya kita video call nya karna luhan sudah menyuruhku untuk pergi keruang makan"

"Ne sehun-ah salam untuk luhan noona dari kami" ujar sehun

"nee akan kusampaikan,salam juga untuk baekhyun noona annyeong byunhee dan chanyeol hyung"

"annyeong sehan dan ahjussi"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus hingga selang beberapa menit terdengar teriakan baekhyun yang menyuruh mereka untuk sarapan.

END

Halooo ini ff debut ku tolong dimaafkan jika masih agak kurang memenuhi syarat penulisan ff yang baik dan benar hehehe karna maklum aku masih baru..

Maka dari ituu sangat dibutuhkan sekali kritik&saran dari para readers

RnR plisss

Gomawooo


End file.
